


Open the Door

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [24]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jieqiong visits her friend Minghao and is worried he's not opening up.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: 31 May Days [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Open the Door

"Minghao!"

Jieqiong knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Yo, Xu Minghao! Open up, it's Jieqiong!"

Still nothing.

This was concerning, especially since Minghao hadn't been himself lately. Honestly it reminded Jieqiong a lot of herself when she wasn't feeling good.

Minghao was always by her side whenever she felt down in the dumps, so there's no way she's gonna leave his.

"MINGHAO, I'LL KICK THE DOOR OPEN IF YOU--"

The door opened, revealing a yawning Minghao in his pajamas. "Not so loud, it's past 3 a.m. What's wrong with you?"

Jieqiong's internal clock needs some adjusting.

**Author's Note:**

> When your sleep schedule is very off lol


End file.
